Someday TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Draco es desheredado. Harry le ofrece consuelo, mientras lucha contra sus sentimientos por el rubio. Una precuela del one-shot de HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack: Harry Throws a Hissy Fit. Traducción autorizada.


**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola, personas! Bueno, hoy les traigo una historia un poquito más triste... Es de la misma autora que escribió "Harry Throws a Hissy Fit"; ésta es una precuela...

Disclaimer: La historia no es mía, ni de HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack... :D Los originales son de J.K. Rowling...

Disfruten...

* * *

**Someday**

En el momento en el que Harry entró al apartamento, supo que algo estaba mal. Pudo sentir su instinto de auror apoderarse de él, y caminó por la callada sala de estar, con sus _hackles_ alzados. Estaba demasiado silencioso. Usualmente, a esa hora su compañero de cuarto estaba ahí, haciendo la cena o dibujando en frente de la chimenea. La cocina estaba vacía y la chimenea, abandonada. Harry apretó su varita. Su mirada se posó en la alacena del licor. Estaba abierta y los contenidos estaban revueltos, como si alguien hubiera revisado el mueble, buscando algo específico. Harry puso los ojos como platos. El whisky no estaba.

—¡Draco! —gritó; el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, mientras revisaba el apartamento, en busca de su compañero. Harry recorrió cuarto por cuarto, tratando de localizar al rubio. El cuarto de Draco estaba abierto pero el chico no estaba ahí. Finalmente, Harry se dirigió al baño que compartían. Al empujar la puerta, su corazón se llenó de alivio cuando vio la figura rubia, tumbada en el suelo, con la botella vacía rodando a su lado.

—Draco —repitió, en parte con alivio, en parte con enojo. Nunca había estado tan asustado. El rubio alzó la mirada, y sus ojos reflejaban su irritación. Harry notó que estaba a medio vestir, con la camisa medio abierta, cayendo por sus hombros. Sus pantalones se le caían, revelando una parte de los abdominales tonificados y pálidos que se ocultaban bajo la tiesa tela. El moreno tragó.

—No estoy sordo, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras. Harry miró la botella vacía y luego el rostro de Draco. Era el rostro al que estaba acostumbrado, después de haber vivido con él por un año y medio. Era un rostro pálido, con rasgos aristocráticos marcados y ojos color plata. Con una boca expresiva, que cambiaba para mostrar gestos despectivos, muecas agudas o simples sonrisas. Había más de esas sonrisas para Harry estos días, ahora que eran amigos. _Amigos_, se dijo Harry con firmeza. Sabía que era una mentira. Y ahora no era el momento para pensar en ello. Draco estaba sufriendo, podía verlo. El corazón de Harry se comprimió, deseoso de ayudarlo. De reparar al rubio.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó con gentileza.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué asumes que hay un problema? —preguntó, hablando en un tono casual que Harry sabía era un acto. Conocía al rubio demasiado bien.

—Whisky —replicó el moreno, con facilidad. Era un hecho bien establecido entre ambos. Draco iba por el whisky cuando estaba extremadamente molesto. La única vez que había bebido había sido en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Aparte de eso, lo evitaba como la plaga.

—_Touché _—replicó Draco, sin molestarse en ocultar el dolor, ahora que sabía que no serviría—. Algo… pasó. —La última palabra salió ahogada, pues la voz del rubio se quebró, mientras se encorvaba, tratando de recomponerse. No servía. Finalmente, se conformó con inclinar la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos. Harry resistió la urgencia de acomodárselo. Draco estaba escondiéndose, y él no lo forzaría. No, si quería ayudar…

—Aquí estoy, Draco —le ofreció, pasando un brazo vacilante por los hombros del rubio, acercándolo—. Háblame.

El rubio negó con vehemencia pero, aun así, se apoyó en el pecho de Harry.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —tartamudeó, respirando profundamente.

—Estás sufriendo —replicó Harry en voz baja—. No me gusta.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza con fiereza, peleando con algunos demonios internos, tratando de mantenerse fuerte. Harry se quedó callado a su lado, obligándose a no agarrar al necio imbécil y sacudirlo hasta que lo dejara ayudarlo. Pero, a pesar de que se obligó a ser paciente, Draco perdió su voluntad y le arrojó un pedazo de papel en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Harry frunció el ceño, mientras alisaba el papel arrugado. Era una carta, escrita con letra precisa y cruda. Harry puso los ojos como platos cuando vio la firma hasta abajo. _Lucius Malfoy_. Eso nunca era bueno. Harry apretó los labios mientras se giró para ver al rubio.

—Llegó esta mañana —pudo sacar Draco, temblando. Sus manos apretaron la chaqueta de Harry, como si el moreno fuera a abandonarlo. Harry apretó su agarre, acariciando el hombro de Draco en el proceso.

—¿Puedo leerla? —preguntó. Cuando Draco asintió, le dio una revisada rápida.

Empezaba bastante fría, así como el actuar de Lucius Malfoy, _incluso con su propio hijo_, pensó Harry con amargura. Luego, así de improviso, comenzaba con una diatriba psicótica; las palabras hiriendo, cortando, acusando… culpando a Draco por todo, todo lo que sucedía en el mundo. Su falla como mortífago, un "mago propio", por hacerse un traidor a la sangre, por traicionar a su padre, por ser un maldito "marica", por ser peor que basura… La lista seguía y seguía. Cargos horrendos, expresados de forma vil y asquerosa. Harry se mantuvo tranquilo lo mejor que pudo, apretando los dientes por la forma en la que Lucius Malfoy le echaba en cara, sin remordimientos, todas sus fallas como ser humano y como mago a la persona menos indicada: su único hijo. Y, ya que casi llegaba al final, sus ojos repasaron la última línea.

_Has probado que no vales lo suficiente como para llevar el apellido Malfoy. Como tu padre, te desheredo. Ya no podrás poner un pie en la mansión Malfoy jamás, y tampoco podrás contactar a nadie que lleve el apellido Malfoy. A partir de hoy, ya no eres mi hijo._

Casi como si pudiera sentir lo que Harry estaba leyendo, Draco se rompió. Su llanto se sentía como vidrios cortando la piel de Harry, mientras Draco se rompía y caía a pedazos ante sus ojos, apoyándose sobre él y llorando sobre su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó el rubio, con su fingida fortaleza, desaparecida, así como su nombre, su legado, su única familia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —repetía, gritando su angustia. Y Harry lo sostuvo con fuerza, imaginando que él era lo único que mantenía unido a Draco; que sin él, el rubio se destrozaría y rompería cual cristal.

—No lo sé. No lo sé —replicó; su voz era un firme susurro en la tormenta de las emociones de Draco. Le acarició la cabeza mientras temblaba, pasando su mano por los mechones rubios rebeldes, tratando de ofrecerle consuelo, calor… lo que fuera que necesitara en ese momento. Harry apretó los dientes cuando Draco lloró más fuerte. Uno de esos días, iba a cazar a Lucius Malfoy y matarlo. Tal vez no era tan malo que el bastardo hubiese salido de la vida de Draco.

—Era mi padre —gruñó el rubio, sobre su hombro—. ¡Mi padre!

—No vale la pena, Draco —replicó Harry—. Jamás lo valió.

—Se llevó todo, Harry —sollozó Draco—. Ahora, soy nada…

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo Harry de golpe—. Mírame. —El moreno casi gruñó cuando el rubio se resistió—. Draco, te digo que me mires en este instante. Hazlo.

Draco obedeció, aunque sus grises ojos seguían brillando por las lágrimas contenidas. Harry siempre los había encontrado fascinantes. Ahora mismo, se sentía aliviado de tener un poco de control sobre el histérico chico.

—No vuelvas a decirme que eres nada —dijo; su voz se oía centrada y calmada—. Sigues siendo el fuerte, hermoso e increíble hombre que siempre has sido. Con o sin el bastardo de tu padre.

Draco parpadeó, lo que le dio el aspecto de un ciervo deslumbrado, de ojos grises.

—Necesito un trago —dijo, al final, tratando de levantarse. Harry lo mantuvo en su lugar con facilidad. Tenía la ventaja de ser el más alto de los dos, sin mencionar que Draco estaba físicamente exhausto.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. Ya bebiste todo lo que necesitabas. Lo que necesitas es dormir.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Draco entre dientes, desanimado, dejándose caer sobre el hombro de Harry—. Me siento… solo.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Me quedaré contigo —le ofreció.

Draco alzó la mirada, con los ojos brillando. En ellos había dolor y, a menos que Harry se equivocara, esperanza.

—¿En serio?—preguntó. Había una pregunta implícita. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo responder, así que solo asintió.

—Siempre —replicó; la palabra había brotado casi inconscientemente. Sabía que lo decía en serio, incluso antes de decirlo.

—No me dejes, Harry —rogó Draco, con la vulnerabilidad cruzando su rostro—. ¿Por favor?

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándolo atentamente, mientras Draco ponía los ojos como platos. Quería… cuántas ganas tenía… Pero, no. No con Draco ebrio, y confundido, y sufriendo. No cuando necesitaba consuelo y un _amigo_, por sobre todas las cosas. Tal vez algún día, pero no hoy.

Así que, en vez de eso, presionó sus labios contra la frente del rubio.

—No te dejaré, Draco. Lo prometo —dijo. Tomó su pálida muñeca y se la pasó por encima del hombro—. Ahora, ven, te llevaré a la cama.

El rubio se levantó, temblando, apoyándose sobre Harry.

—¿Harry? —susurró. El moreno lo miró, curioso—. Eres un buen amigo —susurró Draco, con la cabeza gacha, y el fleco cubriendo su mirada plateada.

Harry asintió y caminó con el rubio hasta su cuarto. Un buen amigo. Un día, tal vez sería algo más para el rubio. Algún día. Pero no hoy.

FIN

* * *

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
